the_great_courses_charabiafandomcom-20200215-history
Understanding the Inventions That Changed the World
Lecture 32 - Personal computing L'anecdote de Howard Head (1914-1991) Entrepreneur de ski, s'est retiré, n'était pas très bon au tennis. Il a décidé de désigné une nouvelle raquette qui fonctionnerait bien pour lui (et pour les autres) en faisant appel à des ingénieurs pour développer cette raquette avec lui. Le parallèle avec les ordinateurs, c'est que le travail des ingénieurs (qui ont fait les premiers ordinateurs en répondant surtout à leurs besoins) AVEC les entrepreneurs a contribué à l'évolution vers l'ordinateur personnel que nous avons maintenant. The computer calculator L'ordinateur personnel dérive du développement des machines pour calculer, comme la calculatrice ou la carte de punch dans les usines. IBM, dans les années 30 A encouragé des scientifique de Harvard à développer une machine à calculer. Turing, pendant la 2ième Guerre mondiale, créé Colossus pour décrypter le code allemand. ENIAC, une grande percée The idea of a stored program L'idée d'utiliser seulement 2 digits NIVAC ***Les premiers ordinateurs ne sont pas fiables. Ils sont compliqués. Seuls les ingénieurs et les spécialistes Grace Hopper Dans la marine, mathématicienne principale après la guerre. Encourage un programme simplifié 1950, the first computer compiler ***Standard pour hardware et software. 1964, IBM 360 Des ordinateurs qui peuvent résoudre une variété de problèmes. Ils réussissent à commencer à convaincre que les ordinateurs doivent faire partie du quotidien des gens d'affaires. I''NTELL'', L'idée était que les ordinateurs étaient utilisés par les corporations, les groupes, pas par les individus. Les premiers PC ''étaient construits par des enthousiastes dans les computerclub Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, Wozniak faisait partie de ces clubs. Ils introduisent Altar (Gates) et Apple 2 (Apple) IBM se lance dans le marché de l'ordinateur personnel. Il possèdent tous leurs propres système d'exploitation. Dès 1979, les applications. ''The graphical user interface. Au début, il faut faire un peu de programmation avec des commandes textes. On veut changer ça pour des images. XEROX-parc Jef raskin a travaillé sur l'interface graphique conviviale. (avant Apple). Xerox a travaillé sur la souris (Engelbart ?) Raskin va aller chez Apple et aidé à créer LISA. 1984, le Macintosh, avec le clavier, l'ordi, et la souris, alors que les PC nécessitent encore des commandes-textes. Shaping the meaning of the Mackintosh Apple fait la promotion du Mac comme d'un objet qui rendra les gens libres, notamment grâce à une super pub paru lors du Superball de 1984. Une invention importante comporte un côté technique, mais un fort côté social. L'évolution de la programmation est très importante dans l'histoire du développement de l'ordinateur personnel. Comment transformer du code en interface visuelle? Lecture 34 - The Internet Premièrement, vers un world telegraphy system Nikola Tesla (1856-1943) 1904, rêve d'un récepteur peu cher, qui fournit de l'information n'importe ou et n'importe quand Marconi (1874-1937), la radio La télévision 1990, the world wide web, élaboré pour être un bassin de connaissance accessible aux gens partout. Pendant la 2ième GM, l'armée cherche une façon d'envoyer des communications que les autres ne pourraient pas intercepter. j'uillet 1948,' un papier est publié par Shannon qui annonce un nouveau traitement de l'information. Des messages peuvent circuler avec des digits et un code binaire. Les messages peuvent aussi être compressés, ce qui augmenterait la vitesse entre l'émetteur et le récepteur. Le code binaire on or off ça a ouvert aux ordinateurs la possibilité de se parler mutuellement. 1960 Les grandes universités ont acheté les premiers gros ordinateurs, comme celui d'IBM, l'IBM 360. Packet switching, les données, empaquetées, voyagent dans les ondes téléphoniques. Email 1972 DARPA (defence advanced... 1969, Arpanet, réseaux INTERNET INNER NETWORKS OF NETWORKS Avec le temps, les réseaux se connectent les uns aux autres. En dehors du laboratoire Les années 1990 Le réseau téléphonique a pris beaucoup d'expansion. ATMT veut prendre avantage du réseau La fibre optique 1995, le gouvernement a décidé de privatisé le développement d'internet. Alors, les compagnies ont sauté sur l'occasion. Il y a un progression continue pendant les années suivantes des usagers d'internet. WWW Sir développe une langue (HTML), un système (URL) et le protocole (HTTP) L'accès au web s'est amélioré par l'invention des navigateurs, comme Netscape. WEB crawlers (1993) araignées Lycos, yahoo, google (qui collecte et entrepose des données sur les sites web). Les moteurs de recherche, avec des algorithmes qui prennent en compte le nombre de visionnements. 1998, Google 2000, Google avait indexé un milliard de page. Comment Google fait-il de l'argent? Avec la publicité La publicité ciblée Adwords, une sélection de pub liée à la recherche google Un encan du pub pour les recherches communes non liées à des produits Les applications gratuites Lecture 35 - Social Media and Democracy Le printemps arabes et la révolution verte de l'Iran ont utilisé les médias sociaux. Lors de la révolution verte, une iranienne (1983-2009) meurt et personne n'a pu tuer l'image de sa mort. Une dizaine de millions de vues, même dans un régime, comme l'Iran, qui ont des restrictions de l'internet. Nos cellulaires captent des images qui peuvent être vues partout au monde. Twitter, facebook et youtube, ainsi que la blogosphère, les médias sociaux peuvent avoir des impacts énormes. Les médias sociaux sont présentés comme des technologies de la liberté, en faveur de la liberté de parole et de la démocratie. La technologie peut avoir des effets pervers si mal utilisée. Les technologies ne sont pas "finies" lorsqu'elles sont mises dans les mains des consommateurs. Ce sont les consommateurs qui participent à créer la technologie. Il y a cette croyance que l'Internet est l'espace de la démocratie au 21ième siècle. La grande conversation Tous les participants à la grande conversation, n'ont pas la même conversation. Épisodes d'éveil et d'action politique le printemps arabe (Tunisie, Égypte, ... la révolution en Iran l'Internet en Chine En Iran, en 2009, on a dit que Facebook n'était pas une bonne technologie pour les rassemblements. En Tunisie, en 2010, twitter et Facebook ont joué un rôle important pour mettre en lumière des actions que le gouvernement voulait caché. Les gens utilisent des VPN et des proxyes pour contrer les interdictions du gouvernement. Quand en janvier 2011, Bouzizi s'immolent par le feu, c'est grâce aux images que les gens faisaient circuler sur les médias sociaux, que la nouvelle se répand et réussi à mobiliser? En Tunisie, on dit que les médias sociaux ont aidé, mais n'ont pas causé la révolution. La colère et l'organisation sur le terrain ont joué un rôle primordial. Mais, e'n Égypte', l'appel venait davantage des médias sociaux. Khaled Said est mort après une altercation avec les policiers. Cette vidéo a mobilisé. Ils ont été très importants à Tahrir Square lorsque le régime a chargé contre les protestants après avortait un shutdown de l'internet. Les médias sociaux sont des catalysées de révolutions, depuis le printemps arabe. WEIBO en Chine The Great firewall, pour protéger le régime chinois des valeurs universelles. L'Internet a évolué en Chine, et le régime a voulu l'utiliser pour lui-même. Il a coupé la Chine d'internet pour créer Chinanet avec ses propres structures, qui copient pratiquement les sites universels. Weibo ressemblent à un hybride de Facebook et twitter. Weibo est l'espace public par excellence, en Chine. Si vous n'êtes pas sur Weibo, vous n'êtes rien. Le régime accumule les données sur les usagers pour les utiliser à ses fins. Cela répond à une ancienne tradition chinoise: the petition of the emperor Les paysans peuvent voyager à la capitale et faire des demandes directement à l'empereur (car il y a des petits seigneurs mauvaise) Mais il y a des frustrations d'être restreints à un seul espace. Le régime a des pouvoirs de contrôle sur ce qui est diffusé sur Weibo. La liberté de rassemblement est surveillée par la police. La censure étant centralisée, les pouvoirs régionaux ne peuvent que surveiller, pas censurer, donc, Weibo contribue quand même à un peu plus de transparence. On peut voir les côtés positifs de Weibo avec l'indignation populaire lors de certains accidents, qui ont conduits à des arrestations. Tous les espaces ou il y a une absence de censure sont les terrains de pratique pour une démocratie chinoise future. Category:Les cours